Like father like son
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: What happens when Ted becomes addicted to drugs and ends up in Rehab? How does Christian react? Is it too close to his own past? Find out how Christian's secret drinking habit becomes a reminder of who he is. WARNING: Mentions drug abuse/ Alcohol abuse. Please do not read if it will cause discomfort!


I'm sat facing Teddy, my boyfriend of 2 years, he's in rehab to address his drug problem. I'm visiting him like I do every day after school, he seems distant. He's wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt and his grey oversized Beannie, with his black skinnys.

"Baby?" I whisper quietly.

He shakes his head as if shaking a cloud away "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

He laughs softly, "I'm breathing"

I smile, I reach over and take his hand. "I love you"

His eyes turn serious "And I you"

His jet black hair is covering his left eye and he's tugging his sleeves of his t-shirt down as I begin to trace the scars on his wrist. He catches my hand, "You're the only one who understands, me, Cam"

I shake my head "No" I remember my own drug problem.

"Yes, you do" he stares at me, as if he can see into my soul. I flinch, "You give me hope" he confesses. "If you can become the woman you are today, then maybe...maybe I can be a changed man" He whispers.

"You will be an amazing man, just like your father"

He smiles "I'm glad you have faith in me" he whispers tucking a stay strand of hair behind my ear. I smile catching his hand in mine. I hold it to my lips and kiss it gently. He smirks.

"How was school?" he asks changing the subject.

I smile "It was..." I fish for the right word. I crinkle my nose "Amusing?"

He laughs softly, he keeps hold of my hand as he rests it against the table. I link my fingers with his. "Amusing?"

"They placed me in a lower class, because of my 'quirk'"

"Quirk?" he raises an eyebrow.

I shrug "I was humming quietly as I wrote an essay, I was distracting the class" I mutter.

He grins. "What were you humming?"

I smirk "Burn it to the ground Nickelback"

"Thats my girl" he muses quietly "Who's in your classes this semester?"

"Ummm, Martha, Becca, Johnny not Johnny Jones the other one"

"Uh... Blonde hair?" he asks drumming his free hand on the table.

I nod, taking his other hand. "And you remember Shontelle? Red hair, really big head?"

He smiles "Has a brother Joshua?"

I nod "She's in my class for science"

He grins "Careless bunch"

I smile. "Yeah" I'm feeling happy for the normal conversation, we try not to talk about what's happening.

He sighs quietly "I wish I was with you"

I shrug "You are"

He shakes his head, he grips my hands tighter. "I mean all the time"

"You need to focus on..." I trail off as a nurse walks over.

"Everything okay?" she turns to Teddy,who nods curtly.

"You don't need anything? Anything to control withdraw?"

He closes his eyes and shake his head. "I'm good"

She smiles sympathetically "It won't make you back track" she holds out the tablets.

He scowls "I'm fine" I move his hair from his face, he blinks. He narrows his eyes "Don't ask me to I won't" he mutters.

I shrug "I wasn't going to, you'll do it how you want too"

He raises an elegant eyebrow "Really?"

"I could beg..."

He scowls and takes the tablets the nurse offers him.

"Your good for him"

I smirk "I just know what it's like"

She looks at me in disbelief, but smiles "I'm glad you got clean"

I smile "Yeah, me too"

She disappears as Teddy eyes the tablets. "I have to?"

I smile "I could..."

He throws them in his mouth and scrunches up his face as he swallows "No you can't"

I hand him a bottle of water. He smirks as he takes a swig and hands it back. "Eww boy germs" I whisper, drinking from it too.

He smirks.

"Congradulations" I whisper handing him a card, I find in my bag.

"On what?" he mutters confused.

"Open it" I scowl. he sighs and opens it. He blinks as tears appear in his eyes. It's a card saying well done, inside it says:

'Well done Teddy, I'm proud of you'

He grips my hand "I love you Cam"

I smile, I lean forwards and kiss him, "Love you too"

"Oh before I forget, what's going on at home?"

Shit. "Everythings good" I murmur.

He looks at our linked hands and frowns "I miss them, Phee and Mom"

I nod softly "They miss you to baby"

He sighs quietly. "Sometimes I wish..." he shakes his head, it's hanging low between his shoulder blades.

"Pick your head up" I mutter.

He looks up and he's got a ghost of a smile "Or what?"

"Or, I'll have to take your hat"

He frowns, I reach forwards with our linked hands, he closes his eyes as I trail them down his face. "I miss this" He murmurs, he opens his eyes and kisses my hand. "I miss being able to hold you close"

I smile "Well, when you come home..." I stop as he turns away. "Baby, look at me"

He shakes his head "You have too much faith in me, I don't ... I can't let you down"

"Don't be stupid" I murmur, tightening my grip on his hand, "I love you Theodore Grey, no matter who you are, It takes time to get to be as perfect as me" I smile, he laughs softly.

"I doubt, I'll ever be _that _perfect" he doesn't sound pleased but at least he's looking at me.

"You will get better, you just can't give up promise?" I hold out my pinky finger.

He nods seriously, he hooks his pinky finger with mine "I promise not to give up, if you promise to never give up on me"


End file.
